


Stress Relief

by Aether_Invictus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom North Italy, Breeding, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, LIGHT body worship, Light Bondage, Light breeding kink, M/M, Marking, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Thighs, Top Germany (Hetalia), Use of German, Use of Italian, a little aftercare, feliciano has a great ass, feliciano is confident in sex, ludwig likes being called sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aether_Invictus/pseuds/Aether_Invictus
Summary: Ludwig has been cooped up with work for what feels like months. This is an exaggeration, it's been only three weeks, but still! Feliciano isn't having it and comes up with his own plan to get his German out of a work stupor and relieve stress for both of them.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first story I'll ever post to AO3 despite having written many fics in the past few years. This was a very indulgent self-gift for finishing my college semester and a part of me wanted to post it real hard. I am a native English speaker with a beginning level proficiency in German, and no experience with Italian. If anyone is fluent or proficient in Italian and could help me fix it, please let me know (thank you to anna for fixing my German!). Thank you :D

Feliciano was not having it. For what seemed like months (this was an exaggeration, it had only been about three weeks, but still!) Ludwig had been absorbed in work. Day after day, night after night, the tall German had been cooped up in his study, sifting through veritable miles of paperwork. _How could one nation get so much dumped upon him,_ Feliciano thought. And sure, Feli didn’t mind Ludwig having work to do. He knew the blonde couldn’t stand to be idle. But he was skipping meals, not coming to bed, and worst of all not giving the Italian his daily regimented love and sweet cuddles! _And that,_ Feliciano mused, _can’t be allowed._

The caramel-haired man leaned against the counter of his love’s modest but cozy kitchen, letting himself be caught in thought. He played out his options in his head. He could be sweet about it, gentle, they both enjoyed passionate love in their long time together. But Feli knew that Ludwig also liked forwardness and rough play, even if no matter how many times they brought it up the taller man would inevitably get embarrassed and blush. And boy, the German could be _rough,_ but Feliciano loved being handled like he wasn’t fragile, as the German was wont to do normally. The Italian also knew how to press his husband’s good buttons well. An idea swam in the forefront of his mind and so he went for it.

In less than ten minutes Feliciano had donned one of Ludwig’s dress shirts, all far too large for his lithe frame, and a pair of simple leather knee-high boots that he had bought for Ludwig’s leather-loving eyes only. Without knocking he strode into the forsaken study room with a determined face and gracile stride. Ludwig raised his head at the sound of the opened door and watched Feliciano closely as the short brunette swung himself atop Ludwig’s heavy desk, laden with paper. The blonde quirked a thick eyebrow before giving Feliciano a look from under his thin rimmed readers, the icy blues piercing but curious. Feliciano made a show of uncrossing and recrossing his legs, shaking out his hair with a huff. “Mi manchi mio caro.” Feliciano accentuated with a quick accusatory point of his hand. The German in front of him reclined into his chair, crossing his arms and giving him another severe look. Feliciano slowly kicked his leather-clad legs through the air. He caught the other’s eyes drift to them and up slightly for just a split second, his eyes returning to Feli’s. The corners of his lips lifted into a smile, signaling to the taller man that his wandering eyes had been caught.

Ludwig sighed, “Feli, mein Geliebter, I’m busy.” Feliciano cocked his head, playing dumb. He was getting what he wanted tonight; he had always been forward about his desires. Feliciano undid a button or two, ignoring Ludwig’s words and staring back at him. The other man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once more.

“I’ll let you have your way with me Luddy. Play rough with me ve?” The Italian slyly looked down and toyed with the edge of his shirt collar, letting his legs uncross and spread enough to show just a hint of the tight black briefs he wore. They hugged his ass, the tops of his thighs, and his not-too-shabby package well and Feliciano damn knew it.

Ludwig could already feel his face turning red at Feliciano’s forward teasing, feeling another sigh coming on. “You play with fire, Schatzi.” The short Italian only hummed thoughtfully in response. He reached the toe of his boot forward to rub against the inner part of Ludwig’s leg. The German stood slowly and stalked the two paces towards Feliciano’s perch. Ludwig slammed his large hands on either side of Feliciano’s poised form, face pressed inches from his, leaning over him with teeth slightly bared beneath his chiseled nose. Feliciano purred, locking his amber eyes to Ludwig’s severe blue. He slowly reached up to take Ludwig’s glasses off. In a low, measured growl Ludwig addressed his teasing minx. “You’ll let me have my way? Rough or soft, fast or slow?” Feliciano responded with a playfully chaste kiss on the lips, pulling away as quick as he’d come.

Ludwig closed the gap between them in a flash, claiming Feliciano’s lips harshly with a slight click of teeth. The shorter man brought his fists to ball up into Ludwig’s shirt for balance, letting the blonde dominate willingly. One rough hand appeared to cup the Italian’s chin, angling it as Feli opened his mouth to let the kiss deepen for a moment. Ludwig pushed him away and replied coolly. “I hope you remember your safe word Schlampe.”

Impatient and not caring for safe words Feliciano pulled himself back up to Ludwig’s mouth. Their tongues battled and Ludwig growled possessively into the kiss. He let the hand on Feliciano’s chin drop to the curve of his back, using just a little pressure to make him arch and know just who would be in charge that night. Feliciano gave a slight gasp through his nose and began to let one hand wander up and under Ludwig’s shirt to feel the hard muscles hiding beneath. They tasted each other for the next few minutes before pulling away, Feliciano starting to breathe just a little harder and feel a rush south. Ludwig let a hand explore one of Feliciano’s nipples through the shirt he’d borrowed, and the smaller man hitched his breath. He adored when the Italian would steal and wear his clothes, even though he got them messy a lot. They were so big on his sleeker frame that it was endearing, nonetheless. He tweaked the hard bud and switched to the other one briefly before letting his hand rest once more on the desk. Feliciano needed no more riling. He’d already walked in with brazen confidence and sat his glorious ass in the middle of the desk wanting.

Desperately Feliciano started to undo more buttons of the oversized shirt he wore so he could take it off, sneaking kisses along Ludwig’s solid and patient jawline and throwing the garment elsewhere. He could see and feel the smirk on the German’s face at seeing his rushed stripping. A silent finger teased the hem of his briefs; a silent order to get rid of them. With Ludwig still smirking and watching, the Italian clumsily shucked the offending black garment off over his leather boots. The two men connected in another heated, open kiss, with Feliciano giving a short, muffled groan into Ludwig’s mouth. The smaller Italian let his hands wander more, exploring despite knowing every inch of the German’s pale skin with heavy familiarity. Ludwig was still dressed in the black tank top and military green breeches he wore for training while Feliciano sat in only his boots. A slender hand dipped below to grope at the well-endowed man through his trousers. Feliciano was met with an appreciative groan and he could feel his lover’s cock hardening beneath his administrations. Their kissing stopped while Feliciano continued to rub and fondle, Ludwig leaning over him like a hunter over prey. Light kisses were pressed to the strong jaw hovering above as the brunette unbuckled the worn leather belt keeping him from his quarry. At that, Ludwig grabbed the eager hands and tore them away from his groin. Without a moment to spare, Feliciano could feel himself lifted by warm, strong hands and flipped over. He reached his hands to grip the opposite edge of the desk, papers ruffling with their movement as Ludwig didn’t care to push them elsewhere.

Feliciano tried to crane his neck to see Ludwig but was met with a calm tut. “Face forward. You’ve disturbed my work, and for that I need to punish you Feli.” A shiver ran through the shorter man as he obliged, relishing in the heavy accent Ludwig wore, attempting to find a comfortable position for his head. Large, rough hands groped his ass and gave firm squeezes to either cheek. One hand left and Feliciano knew exactly what was coming. That hand came down, not as hard as it could’ve but the shock still caused Feliciano to give a small jerk and yelp. “Count.” The command was a sharp bark.

“Uno…” Feliciano trailed off.

“Auf Deutsch,” came the order from behind him.

“E-eins,” the Italian stammered, grasping for the language. The other hand lifted and came down, slightly harder, then again. “zwei… drei!” Feliciano squeaked at the sting, but still felt his cock growing stiff with each strike. “Siebzehn… achtzeh—Luddy _bitte_.” The Italian was practically biting through the harsh consonants after each delicious slap to his rear. The spankings continued until twenty-five, each slap having been harder than the last. Those rough hands rubbed the tender globes of flesh, ending with another firm squeeze. The Italian gave a little soft groan at the feeling of it. He could hear a soft hum of appreciation at his ass and it made the Italian blush knowing that Ludwig always loved it.

“You took it well, and your counting was great Feli.” Such simple approval made the pent-up brunette positively glow.

“Well, I’ve had lots of practice before ve~!”

“That you have. And you’ll get more soon enough.”

A soft smack was issued to the inside of Feliciano’s thigh and he understood the command. He spread his legs and dared to give his ass a small shake. The action was met with a hearty slap and the brunette issued a pleased hum. Ludwig shuffled behind him and the Italian felt his ass be roughly spread. Warm breath puffed against his exposed entrance and Feliciano sucked in a breath at the initial feeling. Lips pressed against his hole in a kiss before a hot tongue replaced them, licking a stripe down from the top of his ass down to where his balls met his perineum. The short Italian let out a strangled moan as the action was repeated once, twice, then thrice with reverence. Ludwig pressed another kiss to Feliciano’s entrance and delved his tongue just inside. “H-angh…” Feliciano cut himself off, his head going momentarily limp and tensing at the intrusion. They’d done this many times before, but it always felt like such a new sensation each time. The German continued to rim his tongue around the gift from God in front of him, stopping to give an occasional soft bite to the plush ass cheeks on either side of his face. How had he been blessed to have the gift of Feli in his life?

The blonde moved down to worship the tanned thighs that graced him at his desk. He never understood how Feliciano got to be such a beautiful sun-kissed gold when all he did was burn in the sun. Ludwig bit and sucked and kissed all along the insides, forming hickeys and dark marks, _mine,_ he thought. His broad fingers gripped the heavenly muscles so hard they left small bruises.

“I could stand to have these on my face more…” Ludwig noted. Feliciano choked.

“ _Per favore_ … bitte Ludwig… more? Please?” Feliciano pleaded.

“Begging in three languages?” Ludwig growled into his ass, “Impressive, mein Liebster, but we’re going at my pace. This is a punishment, no?” Feliciano whined impatiently. _I shouldn’t have promised we could do it his way tonight_ he admonished. Feli knew how needy he could be in matters of love.

“Yes Sir. Jawohl.” Feliciano reinforced the simple response in Ludwig’s native language. It got a good response from the blonde, who planted a last salute with tongue to his husband’s ass before standing. The sound of a belt being removed made Feliciano shudder in anticipation. Ludwig leaned over the shorter man and grabbed both wrists in one large hand. He proceeded to meticulously bind Feliciano’s wrists with the soft, worn leather belt, the simple metal buckle clinking ever so slightly as it moved. Feliciano tested the resistance of the material and found it tight but not cutting off, just so as Ludwig liked it. A hard clothed cock nudged against Feliciano’s backside and he had to do everything to keep himself from grinding back onto it. He let out a strangled noise of want and the tall man behind him gave a sharp thrust to try and sate him for the moment, eliciting a needy moan from the brunette.

Firm hands urged his shoulders into the hard oak desk and the weight of the larger blonde lay on top of him. Sharp bites were peppered along the nape of Feliciano’s tanned neck and the man groaned. Ludwig took his time to bite and mark the golden expanse of skin from the base of the brunette’s ear to above his collarbones. The bites slowly turned to butterfly kisses trailing back down to his ass. Hands were brought up to spank the smaller man again, who was also made to count twenty-five more in German. Satisfied with the bright shade of the brunette’s ass, Ludwig undid his pants and let them fall at their will as he kept one hand on Feliciano and the other to stroke his cock.

“Such a naughty lupetto.” He muttered loud enough for Feli to hear, and the latter whined at the nickname. A careless _jawohl_ left the Italian’s lips. The sound of a drawer being opened alerted his ears to the actions of the imposing German behind him, who was drawing out a small bottle that had been in the desk for occasions such as these. Feliciano could hear the click of a cap opening and strained to keep from turning his wide amber eyes back to watch what he knew was coming next. Ludwig would pour some lubricant onto his fingers or into his palm and stroke that huge solid dick of his to warm it up. All this before he would stick a finger or three in to prepare his love for a long night, stretch his entrance and hit the spots he knew could make Feliciano squirm and squeal. He could just hear the liquid sound of Ludwig’s lubed hand sliding up and down his shaft now. The pad of a large thumb could be felt teasing and prodding his entrance, dipping in slightly before running a circle around his hole, covering the skin in lubricant. It only lasted for a minute before the finger retracted, not even pressing inside once.

“Ready Schlampe?” The blonde’s voice sounded scraggy with the quality of someone at the end of their control. “Jawohl ve!” it was an enthusiastic response, though nervous. Ludwig lined himself up and ever so slowly pushed the head inside Feliciano, the smaller making a needy whine. It turned into a sharp cry as Ludwig snapped his hips forward and seated his generous cock fully inside the tight hole with a feral snarl, letting his restraint wither.

“Dio Mio! Ah… cazzo! Mio—” a string of incomprehensible Italian followed as Ludwig set a brutal pace. He pulled out far and rammed back forwards again and again. Slick squelches and loud moans accompanied his assault and his balls slapped against his husband’s which hung neglected with his already weeping cock between them and the desk. _Dio—those balls could sire an army and I wouldn’t mind if it were on my lands,_ Feliciano praised between thrusts. He must’ve said it out loud in his slipping cognizance. He heard Ludwig laugh curtly.

“Oh?” The icy-eyed man changed his strategy to smaller but faster thrusts and leaned to whisper to Feliciano. “If we could test that, if only. It sounds as if mein Wölfchen would wish to be bred like a whore.” Feliciano moaned and then loosed a breathy whine.

“Please… per favore, please, Sir—” he prayed. Ludwig pulled out and stayed poised tantalizingly for a moment before slamming back in and biting down hard on Feliciano’s sun-kissed shoulder. The new angle they were at caused Ludwig to hit a place deep within the short Italian that made white stars cross his vision. He keened and came right there, untouched and needy and begging. His voice trickled to fucked moans as Ludwig was encouraged to hit the spot while he rode out that first orgasm. Spurts of cum hit the wood beneath the desk, bouncing with the movement of Feliciano’s dick as he was rammed mercilessly still. He cried out at the feeling of being filled so completely while giving up his own control, the feeling of overstimulation wanting to set in. Ludwig merely continued his barrage of thrusts.

“I’d give my little wolf cubs of his own. As many as he could take.” The words were barely above a whisper in the Italian’s ear. Calculated but warm lips forced Feliciano’s head to turn to meet them and the two sucked tongue while Feliciano was ravaged, moans exchanged between lips. A steely hand reached down and wrapped around Feliciano’s dick, still hard and at full salute despite the explosive orgasm just moments before. It was red and swollen from neglect and the new pressure made him want to release again right then and there. But the hand squeezed as if Ludwig read his mind. Then it pumped his length with steady pressure.

“Herr Beilschmidt, cazzo… please—I need that bad, bitte!” The friction felt _so_ good. The brunette cried out as he felt himself getting close to an edge with no retreat. The hard edges of Ludwig’s face removed from Feliciano’s decidedly softer features, leaving two pairs of kiss-swollen lips panting against each other. Ludwig’s masterful hand removed from Feliciano’s aching erection and he gave a light sob.

“No, please, harder,” Feliciano rasped. “Harder, please.” He pleaded and urged into Ludwig’s lips, the two of them sharing breaths. “Harder mio caro please…” And Ludwig obliged. He was all too happy to pound into the fiery shorter man at his request despite his adamant dominance earlier. The sound of the tall blonde’s hips snapping forward and slapping against Feliciano’s skin was downright filthy. Liquid noises issued from the amount of lube that still remained, sliding down their sweating legs and groins. They continued moaning against each other’s lips as the German fucked his lover like a beast.

“Gott, you’re so good Feli, so good… so schön.”

“Anche tu sei bello, Luddy. Anything—shit, fuck—for you, love.”

“Do not cum until I say so. Verstanden?”

“Jawohl, ja. Hah—”

“Scheiße, so tight,” the words struggled past Ludwig’s lips. He angled to try and hit that spot within Feliciano again, to pound against it. His hand returned to Feliciano’s cock and started to stroke. After a few pumps Ludwig brought his hand back to the base and gave a steady squeeze. Feliciano found himself choking on a moan at the pressure around his erection. It was almost painful to endure but God did it feel good to be ravished and given the attention he’d wanted. It was all he could do to not burst. He opened his mouth to pant like a dog in heat, a small strand of saliva running down his chin. The moans and breaths became louder and he screwed his caramel eyes shut in pleasure, throwing his head back against Ludwig’s muscular chest.

“Ludwig, fuck! Dio, così buono.”

“How close are you?”

“ _Please_ Ludwig, Sir—I can’t…” A harsh hand slapped the Italian’s ample bottom, and his speech became garbled. The hand then snaked between their hot bodies to tousle the soft hair at the base of Feliciano’s head. Ludwig lifted his weight from atop his Italian and tracked his hand further up Feliciano’s scalp. He took a tight handful of the beautifully silky locks and pulled back. Feliciano practically drooled at the stimulation he received. Broken English interspersed with choppy Italian sounded like the bells of a church for Ludwig.

Feliciano could feel as the hand around his cock moved to caress and cup his balls. It was such a gentle movement, but he felt like he was being inspected, as if Ludwig was checking how full he was and just how hard he’d have to fuck him to empty them again. Ludwig’s own heavy set still slapped against his backside. The inquisitive hand gave an even more gentle squeeze to Feliciano’s balls as if in goodbye before coming back to rub his cock. The rough pad of Ludwig’s thumb traveled over the swollen and angry head, spreading the fluid beading at the tip. The German pumped in tandem with his blitz on Feliciano’s asshole.

“Cum for me, Wölfchen,” it was a soft command right inside the shell of the Italian’s ear. Feliciano felt himself pulled up fast to stand by his hair, by Ludwig and his strong hands and muscles. Hot breath could be felt on the back of his neck. “For me, Liebling.” A fleeting, panting, open-mouthed kiss pressed to the side of his neck and Feliciano couldn’t last. Arms of strong iron held him up as Feliciano came with a loud moan and a strand of curses, of _I love yous,_ and a shot of cum that only barely missed the crumpled and mussed paperwork on the desk. Feeling his love clench around his cock so tight drove Ludwig to his own release. Moments later, hot seed spilled inside Feliciano’s ass, shot after shot. It was always a strange but usually welcome sensation. The brunette moaned, spent but happy. He could feel pearls of Ludwig’s cum already dripping out from where their bodies connected.

The two backed up until they collapsed on Ludwig’s substantial office chair, still together as one. With breaths still heavy, Ludwig undid the belt clasping Feliciano’s wrists and lightly massaged the red lines to return feeling to them. Feliciano just let himself melt into the hard form beneath him, content as the rode down from their highs. A smile graced his features and he experimentally rolled his shoulders a few times. Slowly, carefully extracting himself from the German’s softening member, Feliciano shakily turned himself around so he could straddle Ludwig face to face.

Calloused hands reached up to rub Feliciano’s back in a soothing manner. The shorter man melted like butter on a hot pan, _his_ incredibly hot pan. He rubbed his cheek against Ludwig’s and felt the stubble forming on the blonde's chin. He loved when Ludwig grew out his whiskers, as the first time he’d seen it, it made him swoon head over heels. They were a darker blond than his hair and had just the tiniest hint of silver at the corners. But the Type A liked to keep a clean face, just like a clean house and office. Speaking of, they’d wrecked the neat piles of paperwork with their intense session. Some had fallen to the floor; some lay slightly crumpled on the desktop. It surprised Feliciano that Ludwig wasn’t already grabbing for them to neaten them up again.

Feliciano pulled his head away so he could look Ludwig in the eyes. They were hooded with some fatigue, but they still shone a bright blue that lanced their way straight into the Italian’s fiery heart like a shard of ice, a calming force. And he knew as he stared that Ludwig thought the same; the fire and amber of Feliciano’s eyes aimed to warm his icy demeanor with love and, usually, lots of fine, fine cooking. The Italian planted a smooch on the bridge of the German’s chiseled, slightly hooked nose. It earned him a shy smile and a smooch in return, the two slightly swiveling in the office chair at the prompting of Ludwig’s feet. His hair had been mussed from its gel prison in their activity and hung charmingly in several places. The blonde cleared his throat softly.

“We should get cleaned up; we’ve made quite a mess.” Ludwig was quiet and satisfied.

“Don’t tell me you will go back to your paperwork mio caro?”

“No, no. After that slice of heaven? No.”

“Then what, love?”

“Does a shower followed by bed sound sufficient?”

“It sounds perfect ve!”

“Let’s get up then,” but before he made to stand and carry Feliciano, he reached for the smaller man’s left hand with his and kissed the shining jeweled ring upon its third finger. “Ich liebe dich so sehr, Schatzi.” It was a clear sentiment, and one he had expressed for years, one that he would express for many more but only for Feli. Feliciano turned their hands so he could return the favor, kissing the very simple gold wedding band upon the stoic man’s finger. “E anch'io ti amo così tanto. Now let’s go!” Feliciano hooked his arms and legs around Ludwig as the taller man stood and tried to fix his pants. He delivered his very naked husband all the way to the bathroom, vowing to clean up the office later. After cuddling and a good night’s rest, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Some rough translations, might not be accurate:  
> \---  
> (I) Mi manchi mio caro. - I miss you my dear.  
> (G) mein Geliebter/Liebster - my beloved  
> (G) Schatzi - a diminutive for "treasure"  
> (G) Schlampe - slut, whore  
> (G) Auf Deutsch. - "In German."  
> (G) Eins, zwei, drei... - 1, 2, 3  
> (G) Siebzehn, achtzehn... bitte - 17, 18, and please  
> (I) Per favore - please  
> (G) Jawohl - yes sir  
> (I) lupetto - little wolf (was trying to say little wolf, this one is likely wrong)  
> (I) Dio Mio... cazzo - My god... fuck/shit/hell  
> (G) Wölfchen - little wolf  
> (G) so schön - so beautiful  
> (I) Anche tu sei bello - You are beautiful too (?)  
> (G) Verstanden? - Understood?  
> (I) Dio, così buono. - God, so good.  
> (G) Liebling - used like "darling"  
> (G) Ich liebe dich so sehr, Schatzi. - I love you so much, treasure./I love you so much, honey.  
> (I) E anch'io ti amo così tanto. - I love you so much too. (?)
> 
> As for the "little wolf" names, Italy's national animal is a wolf, so I like to think Ludwig calls Feliciano his wolf or his little wolf as a pet name. I also apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors, this fic was written at ungodly hours of the morning. If you catch any, let me know!


End file.
